1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices capable of data and/or fax communication and, more particularly, to a system for displaying data transfer rates on a display.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Traditional modems tend to indicate data transmission rates with blinking lights. Mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, are now capable of acting as modems. Because these mobile communication devices include a more intrinsic display than those available on a traditional modem, there is an ability to portray more useful connection rate information to the user. In the past, Nokia Corp. has manufactured and sold mobile phones which indicate data transmission rates using graphical indicators.
There may be a desire by a first type of user to provide this communication rate information in an alphanumeric form. However, a second type of user might be overwhelmed by the technical nature of the information if communicated in an alphanumeric form. For such second type of user, a graphical display format, such as in the Nokia Corp. mobile phones, might be preferred. For a third type of user, there might be a desire to not display the data transfer rate at all. There is a desire to provide a system which can accommodate at least two and perhaps all three types of these users.